Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Zeta Lovers
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: Set in DWG2. Roux is still angry with Judau about abandoning her during the mission. Can Judau manage to save their relationship without getting killed in the process? Judau x Roux, slight Seabook x Cecily


Well then, I present to you the first ever Dynasty Warriors: Gundam fic. The pairings are naturally Judau x Roux, as well as slight Seabook x Cecily for kicks. It's not meant to be taken too seriously, so fanfatics, please put down the pitchforks and torches if some people are a tad OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

**Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Zeta Lovers**

The mission was over, and with success nonetheless. But that success had nearly cost the relationship of two certain pilots to break, only for it to be strained greatly. They had always bickered to one another, even after they had went to Jupiter for further training when Haman had supposedly _died_. The training was rougher than either had expected, but eventually their teamwork pulled through. Feelings, very strong feelings, came between them in that time. And unlike with Haman, it wasn't the power of Newtypes that attracted them to one another.

But those feelings were left in the darkness once they moved to their own military camp, separated from one another. As Newtypes, they could sense their true emotions from one another, thus making the separation even harder for both of them to bear. And it only became harder when they only saw each other on birthdays or special assignments, which were rare. It was only when the new war broke out that they began to see each other, though it was always over a view-screen and in their mobile suits. Not to mention there was hardly any time for idle chatter as swarms of enemies surrounded them.

But before the duo came back into action, they made a single promise back then, that when they met once again, they would reveal their true feelings in person rather than over a screen or phone. But…apparently things were going back to the old days, and not the good ones either. This current part of their tale begins now as they enter the Argama with their respective Gundams.

"Judau, you are an irresponsible brat!" the pilot of the Zeta Gundam, Roux Louka, shouted at her partner as she exited the cockpit of her mobile suit. "You have got to be the worst guy that I've ever been with in my entire lifetime! Do you have any idea what you put me through!?"

Judau Ashta, who jumped out of the Core Fighter just in time to feel Roux's wrath, shrunk back as he saw the fire in her eyes blazing. Despite this, he still tried to appeal to her kind side…if there was one. "Roux, I AM sorry. I just sort of—"

She interrupted him with her ranting recap. "I had to attack our own friends for crying out loud! Loran and Lacus are not exactly happy with me right now, Milliardo wouldn't have forgiven me so easily if it weren't for Puru, I accidentally broke Domon's Burning Gundam's arm when he got in my way while I was trying to shoot down my target, and I even had to save some people from the OTHER side of this war."

Judau's eyes widened after hearing that. Normally he would've chuckled at that, but Roux's glare prevented him from even making a peep. Instead, he just let her continue. He was sure it couldn't have gotten worse…

"I had to bail out Yazan AND Glemmy!" she said with disgust etched into her voice, and with good reason as she would rather have gone into a full-scale war by herself in a Zaku Tank. "Yazan was nothing but a jerk and Glemy was still that creepy mama's boy we all know and hate, but without them, and I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, we wouldn't have been able to tear through that stupid army and find you!"

'_God hates me…' _he thought. Now there was truly no way he could get out of this one. Even so, he still tried. "I'm telling you that I am sorry, Roux! What do I have to do to prove it?"

Roux's glare sharpened. "You know what you have to do."

Judau nodded. "Fine then…um…" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure I know?"

Roux, rage taking full control of her, took a nearby wrench from an unsuspecting mechanic and hurled it at Judau. Judau panicked and ducked, but unfortunately for him, Seabook was right behind him, inspecting the damage from the last mission he and Cecily were in. Judau shouted for him to duck, but as soon as Seabook turned his head around, the wrench hit him square in the face, knocking him backwards into the F91 Gundam's arm and sliding down onto the floor.

Roux immediately stormed out of the area while Judau helped Seabook back up. She raised her chin up high as she said under her breath, "Men! Hmph! You're still just a child who can't even remember a promise!"

Seabook's senses finally returned to him as he glared at Judau. "What the hell was that about?" he said, trying to hold in his anger as blood began to pour down his face; the wrench really did a number to his nose. "Do I always have to be dragged into your messes?"

Judau rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! Name one time I got you dragged into my problems."

"The dilemma you are currently in with your girlfriend."

"Other than that!"

"Does it even matter!?" yelled Seabook, letting go his nose and then pointing at it. "All I know is that you messed up and got me hammered with a wrench of all things and broke my nose!" He immediately grabbed his nose when blood began to pour down it again. "What the hell did you do?"

Judau explained the situation of the missions he and Roux were assigned to. Each mission was to stop certain small wars from breaking out alongside some of the friendly pilots. However, Judau had gone to pursue another enemy by himself, leaving Roux alone in the midst of nearly impossible odds. The ZZ pilot had assumed that Roux could handle the mob easily, and while she had, he'd made her worried and furious at the same time. Not to mention when they'd finally met alone once the missions were completed, she'd unleashed her fury and taken Judau by surprise. His shock was increased further when she actually beat him. But no matter how many times Judau said he was sorry, Roux simply didn't believe it.

Once Judau finished, Seabook nodded and hit him in the forehead with his palm. Judau reeled back in pain and yelled, "What was that for!?"

"You pulled a stupid move out there, Judau!" Seabook scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Leaving her to defend for herself like that when she was alone was irresponsible, especially with those odds. In battle, teamwork is essential. Not only that, but you basically showed her that you didn't even care if she made it out alive!"

Judau grew angry after hearing that; he hated it when people like Seabook told him that he never thought about putting his loved ones above himself. "That's stupid! I do care about Roux!"

"Then why would you leave the battlefield for chasing a single enemy?"

"Because…because…" Judau's voice calmed down and his tone became low as he thought about what Seabook had just said. He may have cared about Roux, but by giving into his anger at the enemy, he basically showed her that even a simple enemy was more important and valuable than she ever was. Realizing his mistake, he bowed his head and growled. "I hate it when you're right."

"And I hate it whenever you guys decide to fight, and I haven't even been on the team for very long!" Seabook sighed as he walked away from Judau. "You might as well do whatever it takes to get on her good side again. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what would happen if she tried to do that to you."

Judau didn't even know where to start when it came to earning her forgiveness. And this time, he couldn't just wait until she cooled off as usual. Something told him, and not Newtype intuition, he had to find a surefire way to earn her friendship. In order to do that, he needed to think like Roux.

"Okay, so I'm pissy at Judau for showing he didn't care as my Zeta Gundam was being thrashed and used like a ping ball and—" Judau's eyes widened as an idea rang into his head. "Of course! After all the punishment this poor baby's been through, a good old fashioned shining is all it needs! And then I scrap it and—" Judau immediately cut himself off from there; he had nearly gone back to his old junk-selling days. And if he truly was that stupid and Roux was near him when he had said that, she probably would have shoved him into the nearest air shaft. "Okay, minus the scrapping and everything will be alright!"

"What will you be scrapping, Judau Ashta?"

Judau jumped from the voice, thinking that it was Roux. A few seconds, as well as turning around, made him figure out that it was none other than Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero. He was currently on board the Argama, along with Milliardo, Kira, Athrun, and Domon, as Relena and Lacus visited and were discussing peace plans. Judau would have sighed in relief were it not for the glare Heero was shooting at him.

Judau rubbed his neck nervously; he wasn't used to being glared at by most pilots, especially Heero. "What's up, Heero? You didn't just hear that, did you?"

"Affirmative," he said in his usual uncaring voice. "There are currently issues regarding yourself to your relationship with Roux Louka."

"So you heard more than I would have hoped." Judau shrugged, not worried about Heero's actions. After all, he wasn't as immature like some other people he knew. Then he suddenly got another idea. "Say, would you be interested in—"

"No," he said calmly.

Judau's eyes widened; he expected the pilot to at least hear him out. "But I just want to—"

"No."

"Will you just let me—"

"No."

"Could you at least tell me why you won't help me shine the Zeta without saying no all the time!?" he suddenly yelled as a hand covered Heero's mouth. Several seconds passed by before Judau realized that Heero couldn't speak due to his hand, so he immediately retracted it to his side. "Sorry."

"I must inspect the mobile suits for maintenance, not shove them into a car wash," he explained, as if saying that it was his mission. "I cannot afford to waste my time on your pathetic attempts to rekindle a partnership."

Judau knew there was only one way to convince Heero. He smiled and said, "Think of this as _Intel_." Heero nodded for him to continue. "You see, an enemy is bound to break through our defenses sooner or later, and what if they decided to steal a Gundam like, say the Zeta? Wouldn't you want to know the weak points personally, rather than look through blueprints? After all, you once said we gotta expect the unexpected."

Heero thought it over, causing Judau to pray to God in the process. As much as he hated to admit it, this was the only way, as well as the easiest, to fully know the outside weak points of the Zeta Gundam. Plus it would be a time-killer as Relena's meetings did take a long time to stop. Heero nodded, accepting the _mission_. "Very well. Let us begin."

Judau nearly leapt for joy, only to get a vision of how stupid that would have made him. And once they got the necessary tools, they began to go to work on the Zeta. Judau saw several dents on the mobile suits, only to make him feel worse for putting Roux through that. He shook his head and told Heero to fix those as well, using the same old military logic on him; Judau would have laughed at Heero for this if he was sure Heero wouldn't kill him. Eventually, Kira and Athrun passed by and decided to help as well, since they had nothing better to do. With the help of the ace pilots, they managed to make the Zeta Gundam look nearly brand new. But fatigue hit all of them, even Heero, who was now reclining on the leg of the Gundam.

"Cleaning mobile suits is harder than I thought," gasped Judau, leaning his entire body over the railing. "How long were we working for?"

Athrun looked at his watch, and then accidentally slammed his head onto the Gundam's head. "4 hours."

"4 hours!? Are you sure they are even talking about peace while we were doing this?" mumbled Judau.

"Well, we can't always keep our minds focused on the war," said Kira, wiping off several beads of sweat after finishing the patch-up to the Zeta's arm. "I mean, we basically shined this thing because…" Kira suddenly realized something. "Athrun, why did we do this again?" Unfortunately for him, Athrun was fast asleep. Kira smiled as he stretched and yawned. "I suppose it wouldn't kill us to take a nap."

"Agreed," said Heero.

Judau immediately put his head down on top of the railing. "Nighty nigh—"

"What happened to my Zeta?"

Judau immediately picked his head up to see Roux several feet below him. He smirked, thinking he'd finally made Roux speechless with his good deed of the day. "Check it out Roux! Me and the guys managed to shine this body back to its former glory! So then, are we good?" he finished with a wink directed at her.

Roux looked at the ground, her hands balled up into fists. Judau started to become concerned as her fists began to shake. She glared at him. "You still don't get it!? You little…!" She grabbed another wrench from the table and hurled it at Judau.

'_And history repeats,'_ he grimly thought. He sidestepped the wrench and watched as it ricocheted off of the Zeta and into the ceiling of the hangar, then onto the arm as it missed Kira, next onto the leg where it narrowly missed Heero, and finally off the head with a mere few centimeters of hitting Athrun, and finally hitting Judau in the knee. He collapsed in pain as the other two pilots that were awake looked at Roux in shock.

A small impressed smile appeared on Heero's face. "Not bad."

Kira backed away from Roux, slightly fearful of her. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"Screw you, Heero!" shouted Judau in pain. As soon as he got up to talk to Roux, she was already walking out of the hanger. Despite the pain, he bolted right after her. "Wait! C'mon Roux! You know I'm sorry!"

Roux, with Judau several feet away from her, was on her way to pass a practicing Domon and Puru as Milliardo was amusing himself with a magazine, or at least pretending as he didn't want to be a part of their little training; he found certain aspects to be embarassing to a warrior, such as the dance Domon and Master Asia performed.

"C'mon Milliardo!" said Puru as she tried to drag him off of his seat. "I want to do that dance again!"

"I think I'll pass," he said in the calmest tone. He didn't know why, but despite Puru's annoying behavior, he couldn't bring himself to yell at her. "Besides, you and Domon can do it on your own."

Puru pouted. "But I'm too short and our hands always miss." She put on a sad puppy expression on her face as she said in the cutest of tones, "Please!!! For me?"

"C'mon! You know you wanna!" teased Domon.

Millirado sighed as he got up from his seat; he was willing to do anything to stop them from bothering him. "Very well then, but only this one time."

Domon and Puru nodded as they began. Puru was the first to start. "School of Master Asia!"

Then Domon as he made his pose. "The winds of the king!"

Millirado shook his head at all of this. _'I can't believe this is happening._' And just as Milliardo was about to say his line, Judau got in his way after following Roux. Milliardo was too distracted by his thoughts to notice. "Zenshin!"

A fist flew to Judau's side and hit him in the jaw, knocking him to the side. But his luck only grew worse as it was Domon's turn.

"Keretsu!" Domon shouted. His jaw dropped as he knocked Judau back to Milliardo's side.

In the span of a single second, they tried to prevent Puru from finishing the dance. "PURU, STOP!"

But it was too late.

Her fist shot forward, sadly below Judau's belt due to her size. "TEMPA…" She heard a disgruntled yelp as her fist collided to the one true weakness of Judau. Her jaw dropped while both Domon and Millirado flinched at the pain inflicted onto Judau; it was definitely not a fate fit for a warrior. "Kyoran…? Oops…"

Judau fell to the floor, clutching his face and the place between his legs. At the rate he was going, he didn't know whether a double punch from two of the most physically toughest pilots he has ever met, or a blow below the belt from a Cyber Newtype was more unpleasant.

Roux saw the entire thing, and although concerned about Judau, she hid her feelings and simply scoffed away. "Serves you right!"

"Does that mean you—"

"NO!" she shouted.

"Damn it…" Judau shouted in anger and pain as he fumbled on the floor.

"We didn't hit you that hard…Did we?" asked Domon to Milliardo.

Millirado shook his head. "Well no, but I believe a blow below the belt is far worse and shameful anyway. I was going to scold him and Roux for their behavior earlier, but I think this is punishment enough."

"You think this is kind of overdoing it!?" Judau tried to get up, but immediately fell back down. "This has to be the worst day of my life…"

"Sorry, Judau," said Puru, she bowed her head in sadness. Tears began to form in her eyes. "It's all my fault!

Judau tried to cheer her up. This wasn't completely her fault anyway. "It's alright, Puru. But…guys…" He glared at Domon and Millirado. "Can someone take me to the medic before I black out!?"

--

After a few hours of rest, Judau emerged from the medical room fully recovered, minus the large blow to his ego. He had heard that Relena and Lacus had left, along with the pilots who'd accompanied them, including Puru, who was now traveling with Domon and Milliardo for now; she hasn't been with them in months and missed them greatly. That, and she was sure Judau didn't want her around thanks to Roux. Now the Argama only contained him, Roux, Seabook, and Cecily as the ace pilots.

It was already late at night, or too early in the morning; in space, he couldn't tell. His body was fatigued from the missions, as well as from the _beat down_ he received earlier. He would have gone back to his room, but despite his exhaustion, he still searched the Argama for Roux. Newtype intuition wasn't required to know how much this would haunt him if he didn't set things straight.

His stomach growled as he passed the kitchen, reminding him that he had not eaten anything since breakfast. He looked in, spotting both Seabook and Cecily baking something. Seabook still had the bandage on his nose courtesy of Roux, but he seemed to have forgotten about it as he continued to happily bake with Cecily. Judau's stomach growled again, louder than ever. So loud in fact that he attracted the attention of the baking couple.

He nervously laughed as he waved at them. "Yo! You guys wouldn't mind sharing that stuff, would you?"

The smile on Seabook's face disappeared. "I highly doubt someone like you can wait a few hours for this stuff."

Judau smiled sheepishly. "You know me all too well!" He moved over to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a nearby bag with a sandwich inside. He wasted no time in devouring it as he observed Cecily and Seabook. "Anything new going on with you guys?"

"No," Seabook immediately answered. "Any news on controlling your partner?"

Judau frowned as he recalled everything. "Let's see…" He put up his fingers as he named everything that happened to him. "I cleaned the Zeta Gundam for 4 hours, Roux threw a wrench that ricocheted off of everything like a pinball before it hit my knee, and then I get sent to the infirmary courtesy of a combo from Milliardo, Domon, and Puru. And let's just say I won't ever be able to have kids in the near future."

Seabook actually snickered at that, resulting in Cecily giving him a glare. He immediately shut himself up and let Judau finish.

"And the worst thing is, other than getting beaten up more badly than any war could do to me, is that Roux still hasn't forgiven me." He sighed heavily as he finished the last of the sandwich. "I know I made a mistake, but it's not like I do this on purpose."

"JUDAU!!!"

Judau suddenly turned pale as he saw Roux, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him. "Do you have to keep making me angry today!?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about now! All I was doing was eating this sandwich and—" He cut himself off as he realized why she was angry now. Picking up the discarded bag that contained the sandwich, the name Roux Louka was written in bold print across it. He gulped. "God truly does hate me."

"I swear, Judau! We meet after all this time of being apart, and yet all you do is act like a little selfish brat! The only thing that you showed you care about today is yourself!" She turned around and walked away from him as her knuckles turned white. "You know what? I think we're better off being apart from one another! I'm going to get a transfer to a different ship soon. Who knows, maybe I'll just leave in the Zeta Gundam right now if I feel like it! In other words…" she turned her head towards him, shooting him the most serious and dark look he had ever received. "WE ARE THROUGH AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!"

Judau's jaw dropped, and his heart thundered hollowly in his chest. Roux's ranting had choked him up, making him unable to even respond or counter like he always did. Back in the old days, he wouldn't have mind being away from Roux. Hell, he'd encouraged it. But now that she'd decided to leave, it felt as if his world had just broken like glass.

"Damn it all…" He banged his head against the refrigerator.

Seabook and Cecily watched in silence until they could no longer take it. As much as a silenced Judau sounded appealing to them, they simply couldn't leave him like this.

Seabook immediately prevented Judau from hitting his head again. "As much as I like to see you hurt yourself, trying to break your skull isn't going to resolve the situation."

Judau stopped himself and stared at the ground with a blank face. "I promised myself not to do anything stupid, and yet, not matter how hard I try, I always manage to make things worse." Unable to control his emotions, he held his head and shouted at the top of his lungs in anger. "Damn it! All I had to do was just stick near her and keep her safe, and then this happens! I…" He finally managed to calm down and went back into his broken state. "What should I do?"

"This is pathetic," said Cecily, surprising both male pilots in the room. "After everything you have done so far, you still don't realize what you need to do?"

Judau shook his head. "What do you want me to do? I did everything I could possibly think of."

"No, you haven't."

"Huh?" said both pilots in confusion. Seabook was the first to respond quickly enough. "What does he need to do, Cecily?"

Cecily sighed. "We're going to have a little private talk later." She mumbled under her breath before turning her attention back to Judau. "You see…all you have to do is…" She whispered into his ear. Seabook became more curious when he saw Judau's face turn a bright crimson. As soon as she was done, she smiled and said, "Now do you get it?"

Judau was rendered speechless from Cecily's advice. It wasn't exactly what she said that silenced him. It was the vision of doing that sort of thing with Roux that did it. He had never…well, since he was still a teenager, he had thought about it once or twice, but due to the war, he'd never had any time to plan it out. Then he remembered the promise that they—

"Oh damn it!" Judau slapped his forehead. "I can't believe that I forgot about that!"

"About what?" asked Seabook.

A small smile graced Judau's face as he recalled the history he had with Roux. "Well, me and Roux weren't always close. As a matter of fact, we argued like no tomorrow. But after a few months alone on Jupiter, we started to like each other more and more, that is, until the war resumed. When we were separated a few months before the war started, we made a promise on our birthdays, we share the same day, that we would start to act like a real couple once we got back to being partners in the battlefield. And then…"

"And thus you forgot, making yourself into the biggest jerk in the process," finished Cecily. "It's amazing she hasn't injured you. Then again, you had others to do that for you."

Judau nodded. "Yep." He shook his head. "I don't even think Roux will even forgive me now."

"If she loves you, she will." Both Cecily and Judau stared at Seabook in disbelief; Seabook wasn't known to be involved in stuff like this. "After all, Cecily forgave me when I got her in trouble a few weeks ago."

Cecily blushed as she stared at Seabook. "Seabook…"

Judau smirked. "Thanks, guys!" He began to walk away, leaving the couple in the kitchen, then looked back and winked at them. "I guess I'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone."

Both Cecily and Seabook blushed a bright crimson, making Judau laugh out loud.

--

"Stupid Judau…" mumbled Roux as she sat on top of the bed in her room, her knees were hugged close to her body. "Can't even remember a simple promise like that…I should've known better than to think these feelings were real." A tear slid down her cheek, and that soon turned into silent sobs.

She was so wrapped up in her emotions that she failed to notice someone coming into her room. The person who entered picked her head up by the chin and wiped off the tears. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped dead in its tracks when she saw that it was Judau.

He smirked as his hand was still on her face. "You know, a woman like you shouldn't be crying."

She blushed slightly. _'Did Judau just call me a woman? Since when did he—'_ She shook that thought aside when her anger returned in full fury. Her hand nearly passed Judau's face, but to her surprise, Judau actually caught it before she hit him. She simply glared at him and said, "Let go of me right now!"

Judau shook his head. "No can do! Not until you hear me out."

"Have it your way then!"

She balled her free hand into a fist and launched it at Judau. But once again, Judau surprised her by not only taking her other free hand, but also pinning her on top of her own bed. Roux lifted her leg to try and kick him. However, in her current position, she could only knee him in the gut, which had surprisingly little effect on the ZZ pilot.

Judau laughed at that. "Hah! After all the punishment I've taken, that was more like a tickle."

"Don't push your luck, Judau!" she yelled as she struggled under him. "Now let me go before I murder you!"

Judau's face suddenly turned serious. "Not until you listen to me," he spoke softly. "Please, Roux…"

Judau stared into his eyes and saw the sadness within them. She quickly looked away from them, not wanting to feel that way right now, and muffled, "Fine, but make it quick."

"Here goes everything…" Judau took a deep breath before beginning. "Roux, ever since the first time we met, we were never on good terms. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't killed me by now!"

"I will if you don't make a point with this!"

"But back on Jupiter, the more time we spent alone, the more I got to know you, I began to…well…how do I put this…umm…" _'Get it together damn it!'_ his mind shouted.

Roux rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "You suck at this. You do know that, right?"

Judau sighed heavily; speeches were not his best quality. He preferred action instead. "Screw it!"

Before Roux could even begin to struggle, Judau had already placed his lips onto hers with a kiss. Roux was stunned beyond belief, so stunned that she lost all of her strength and began to feel weak from the warmth of the kiss. Soon she gave into the kiss as well, secretly wanting this from Judau after the mission was complete. Their bodies felt like they were on fire as they made the kiss more passionate, each exploring the sweet taste of each other's mouths. They were so wrapped up in their moment that they didn't even notice that they had switched positions in the process, with Judau now on the bottom. Their arms encircled one another as the kiss deepened, pulling each other closer than ever.

As much as they didn't want this moment to end, they were close to running out of air so they separated. Roux collapsed on top of Judau, panting heavily as Judau did so as well. Several minutes passed before Roux finally picked her head up and stared right back at Judau. Her face was flushed, as was his. She felt him squirm under her, trying to get up. Obligingly she climbed of him, letting him sit upright.

Judau grinned sheepishly. "Well, actions truly do speak louder than words. But I am sorry, Roux. If I hadn't forgotten our promise like that--" She responded with a quick slap across the face. Judau was knocked off the bed, yelling, "Ow! What the hell? Don't tell me after all that you're still mad after that."

She smiled innocently at him. "Just occurred to me that I never gave you that slap you deserved for forgetting. But…" She smiled sadly. "I suppose I was too hard on you."

Judau's jaw dropped. Never in his lifetime had he ever heard Roux apologize for anything. "Wait! Now you're apologizing?" He looked around the room for some kind of portal. "Are we in another dimension or something?"

"Hey!" she shouted to gain his attention. "I'm being serious, Judau. Besides," she got off the bed and kneeled down to meet Judau's seat level on the ground. She smirked. "You still owe me a treat from earlier." She kissed him again on the lips briefly. "I love you, Judau."

Judau smiled warmly at her. "I love you too, Roux."

They slowly moved their heads in closer to capture each other's lips once again. But just before their lips connected, just before they could re-experience the kiss, the Argama's alarm went off throughout the ship, stopping both of them in their tracks.

"THERE ARE SEVERAL HOSTILES ATTACKING THE ARGAMA! ALL PILOTS, STANDBY AND PREPARE TO LAUNCH!"

Both pilots yelled in anger and frustration. "DAMN IT!" Sadly, this wasn't like waking up to a clock alarm as that can be turned off, so it was only natural that they would be pissed beyond pissed.

"We'd better get ready, Judau!" said the angered Roux.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Judau. He looked at Roux and winked. "Perhaps we can finish where we left off after the battle?"

Roux smirked as well. "We were apart for awhile. Only natural we get to make up for old times."

Judau shot his fist into the air and ran off ahead of Roux. "That's my motivation now! Let's go!"

Roux ran after him and shouted. "Geez, Judau! At least wait for me!"

And so the two Gundam pilots went off to battle the war that had threatened the lives of all of their friends and loved ones. Now that their bond had grown stronger, the two Zeta Gundam lovers were even more determined to put an end to this struggle once and for all. Whether they succeeded or not…will be left in another tale.

But for now, both pilots truly found happiness within one another.

The End…for now…

--

So how'd I do? Remember: no flaming or trying to convince me to scrap this.

Now review!


End file.
